New Neighbors Hitachiin Twins
by FyreFromTheHeavens
Summary: The first part of my dream-based fanfic about the Hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, from OHSHC. When the new Japanese neighbors move in, what will Ellen do to earn their attention, and make her husband-dream come true? Well, be the best darn neighbor she can, of course!
1. Chapter 1

"What?!" I screeched at my mother, jumping up from my spot at the counter. "New neighbors?!"

Mom, sighing, replied, "Hun, don't you think your a bit old to be getting excited by this? You're not even going to be here much longer, maybe a year."

I gaped at her. I said, "Mother! You know I've always wanted a Japanese husband. And now that we have neighbors moving in from _Japan_, this could be my chance! At least, just to be friends. It would be so cool!"

Mom smiled a tired smile, then replied, "Alright, alright Ellen. You win."

I just grinned at her. But I froze when I heard the rumble of a loud truck outside.

"Ohmygod, Mom! You didn't tell me they were moving in _today_!"

"Sweetie, sweetie, calm down! I didn't know either. I just knew that it was going to be before the end of the week."

I looked into the mirror in the hallway, making sure I wasn't a complete mess. Grabbing a brush from the drawer, I yanked it through my hair. "I'm ready. Let's go!"

Grabbing Mom's hand, I yanked her out the front door with a "whoa!" from her. I slowed down from a sprint to a fast walk, as we continued up the driveway towards the tuck. I tried to compose myself, and Mom fixed her top and straightened out her shorts. We got to the top of the driveway, just for me to stop in my tracks; causing Mom to walk right into my from behind.

I instantly blushed, looking at the incredibly cute guy in the driver's seat. _No way he's Japanese!_ I thought, staring at his hair. _His hair is_ orange! I was even more awestruck, when another guy leaned over to talk to the one driving.

I did a double-take; for a second there, I thought there was simply a mirror. But, no! _Twins_! Inwardly I squealed. Every girl has fantasies about _twins_ every once in a while, right? _Crap_, I thought, starting to panic. _This is either really good... or the worst possible tease ever_. The whole "twins-fight-breaks-up-brothers" thing.

I decided to just play it cool, and let things ride out the way they may. How wrong I was; fate wasn't exactly my friend, apparently.

The guys got out of their truck, and noticed us standing there. Instantly, they smiled.

"Weeeell," the one on the right said.

"You must be our new neighbors!" the one on the left finished. "Nice to meet you," they said together, their English hardly impaired by an accent at all.

"I'm Kaoru," the one on the right said.

"And I'm Hikaru," the other one followed.

"And we're the Hitachiin twins." Again, with that simultaneous-ness.

"I'm Miranda Willowfields; it's a pleasure to meet you boys," mom beamed at them. "And this is my daughter."

"H-hi. I'm Ellen Willowfields. Nice to have you guys as our new neighbors," I said, looking between them to not make eye-contact.

The boys shook mom's hand, and then grasped mine. They pulled me into a double-sided hug before I could pull my hand away.

"We're going to be great friends," Kaoru whispered into my ear. "Just you wait..."

That's how my life became a confusing mess. A confusing mess that was a helluva a lot of fun!

END PART 1


	2. Chapter 2

"So are you boys all alone here?" Mother asked the twins, our new neighbors. We were all sitting in my kitchen, eating cookies.

Hikaru sighed, looking a little under-the-weather. "Yes we are. Our mother is on a trip around the world, currently in Paris, France."

"And Father is with her," Kaoru finished. "So we're quite lonely." The boys sighed in unison.

"Oh, you poor things," Mom looked genuinely upset for these two. "Well, you've got us now. Come to us if you ever need some company, okay? Right, Ellie?"

"Uh, right, yes. We'll be the best of friends, mhmm," I said, just to humor her, while rolling my eyes.

We all starting laughing lightly, then settled down once again.

Kaoru looked at his brother, then at me. "Hey, Ellen. Would you like to show us around town sometime soon? Like, tonight?"

"Um, yeah, I guess so. Mom?" I asked her.

Mom sighed. "Yes, I suppose so. We don't have anything else to do tonight, so why not? Just be back by 10:30, 'kay?" She smiled at us.

"Of course, Ms. Willowfields," the twins said together.

As we turned to leave the kitchen - me, to show the boys out - mom suddenly called us back.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, do you boys have a car?" she asked them.

They grinned at each other mischievously, over my head. "Yes, you could say that, Ms. Willowfields," they replied together. "So we'll drive, and you just give us directions, Ellen?" Kaoru asked me, smiling.

Turning to answer him, I just barely saw a look that Hikaru gave his brother. It was startling, considering how well they seemed to get along, to see such a grim look aimed at one from the other. Just brushing it off as a mistake of the light, I replied to Kaoru. "Sounds like a plan. Although, I must warn you: I am an uncontrollable part animal." I said the last part with a completely serious face.

We ended up laughing again, as I showed the Hitachiin brothers out. Laughing a little to myself, I ran upstairs to get ready for my "double-date"-of-sorts.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Le time skip :3 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ellie, Hun, they're here!" Mom hollered up the steps, after I heard the front door shut.

Putting one more pin in my barely-shoulder-length, redish-orange hair, I replied, "Comin'!"

Looking myself over in the mirror one last time, I smiled at my outfit choice. My favorite slim-fit, V-neck movie t-shirt (the _Avengers_, of course); white shorts; and white high-tops. The high-tops were specially designed by me, for me, with fabric markers; they had a few characters from my favorite show, _Sakura Kiss_, portrayed on their sides.

Running downstairs, I stopped at the bottom. With enough time to calm and compose myself, I stepped off the stairs and greeted the twins with a lazy grin.

"Ready to part, boys?" I asked, quirking one eyebrow up.

They grinned back at me. "You know we are, L."

Mom stepped up next to us. "Just remember: 10:30, okay?"

"Yeah, of course, mother, "I grumbled, leading the way out the front door and up the driveway. Turning around, I waved "bye" to mom, before laying eyes on the brothers "car".

"Holy shit," I spit out. For right there in front of me, was the nicest car I had ever seen. A sleek, black Porsche, with leather interior.

The twins came up behind me, stopping with one on either side. Smirking, Hikaru said to me, "Nice, isn't she? Well, let's go then."

Kaoru opened up the passenger door for me, and shut it when I got in. He took the driver's seat, leaving Hikaru in the back all alone. "Where to, Miss Navigator?" Kaoru asked.

I thought for a moment, then replied with a grin, "The best night club in town: Nightmare."


End file.
